swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akaela Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? when people complain about my age or try and play me down because im a girl and they think i dunno how to play Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? Im too young for an SO :P Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? i play what i like because i play to have FUN! mostly play DPS and only a little healing.. i like to stab/blow stuff up! What has been your favourite mmo? WoW What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... just a regular member i guess.. never really tried to stick out Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? in one now :) Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? i dont really get it.. but i'll support my guild if they wanna do it. id rather pvp and raid With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? I LOVE the story side and wanna try RP.. but i was all about the raiding and PVP back on wow How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? guild achieves were always cool.. guild levelling What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? im happy just to chat to guildies on gc.. i dont talk to other people ingame much What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? loved them in DA so i kinda get what they're about for this. adds to the story so im cool with it Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? nope never One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? i hope so.. i had 4 bank toons in wow till i made a guild with 5 tabs.. just for storing my junk and mats We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? yep and im still learnin how to deal.. but people i know help me with it so it's all good Category:Opinion